Precast concrete elements of this type typically are of a plate-like shape and are employed for example in the construction of large tanks or the construction of towers for wind turbines. In order to be able to transmit loads between the individual precast concrete elements, these elements are joined by fresh concrete. However, the loads are essentially accommodated by tensioning cables that connect the precast concrete elements.
The joints of relatively large concrete structures typically create weak points in terms of the transmission of loads. DE 93 18 930 has therefore already proposed an approach whereby longitudinally oriented tongue-and-groove joints are provided at the joints. However, this only allows loads to be accommodated in one axis. The use of eye-bolts and reinforcing bars threaded through them enables loads to be accommodated in a second axis. The action of threading in the reinforcing bars is difficult and time-consuming, however, due to the required alignment of the eye-bolts
DE 203 19 471 discloses a connecting joint between two precast concrete components that has at least two recessed grooves each which is disposed bilaterally adjacent, into which the jointing material can be introduced. By this approach, loads could be accommodated in one axis only after the jointing material has set. However, DE 203 19 471 discloses other interlocking elements that provide a secure fastening in a second axis as soon as the precast concrete components are joined. DE 203 19 471 also describes loops in the grooves that function to accommodate the reinforcing bars. In principle, loads can thus be accommodated in the third axis. Here too, however, a reliable accommodation of loads is possible only after the jointing material has set due to the flexible nature of the loops. During assembly, the precast concrete components must be continuously supported by costly means until the jointing material that joins the precast concrete components has set.